Kingdom Hearts: Fragment of the Fallen One
by Landarma
Summary: A KH novelization with OCs. A mysterious girl from other world washed up on the shore of DI[a cliche, you know]. Chapter 1 uploaded [PG13 or T is just safe] — Currently On Hiatus.
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom Hearts: Fragment of the Fallen One 

Note: Beware the bad grammars. (I wonder if you can recognize it...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in it. **

---------------------------------------------------------

Prologue - Casted ashore

Water, salty water.... everywhere.  
She felt like she was drowning. She opened her eyes, and found she's floating on water.  
'Ocean..... Why am I here?' She didn't know what happened to her. All she could remember was darkness, coldness, and utter silence. But one thing was obvious. She's in other world now. She closed her eyes, became unconscious again. Waves hit the girl's body softly, and carried her to the shore of some tiny island.

Another day of Destiny Islands had begun. When adults were out for work, kids went to their 'playgrounds', which were several small, deserted islands scattered around main island. A boy with chestnut-colored spiky-hair jumped out of his boat, and started walking on the shore.  
"Hey, what is.....!?" The boy got a glimpse of something, and rushed to it. It was a girl about his age, wearing black sleeveless shirt with high-neck, long black pants and boots. Her silver-white hair caught his eyes. As far as he knew, hair color like this for youth is very rare. The boy stared her for a while.  
"Well, this hair color is same as Riku's.. I wonder what color her eyes are?" He murmured. At that moment, the girl groaned.  
"Hey, you came back!" She opened her eyes slowly. 'What a strange.........' The boy gasped. Her blue-green eyes emitted some eerie gleam. No one had those eyes, even Riku, he thought.  
"You alright?" The boy asked. "What happened to you?"  
"I don't know..... " She groaned as trying to raise herself. He helped her to stand up.  
"Thank you. Can I ask your name?" Once the girl stood up, she dusted her clothes, and asked.  
"Sora. And yours?" The brown spiky-haired boy replied.  
"My name is.... El Rischa. But, you can call me Nel." Silver haired girl said.  
"Nice to meet you, Nel. By the way, can you walk?" Sora stretched out his hand for her.

----------------------------------------

Author's note: I wonder if I can go on.... Oh, If you think Nel looks like someone, check here:  
;

This story is based on my old postings(of GameFAQs.com KH Board). It can contain SPOILERs.


	2. 1 A day in Destiny Islands

Kingdom Hearts: Fragment of the Fallen One 

Note: It can contain some grammatical errors. (I wonder if you can recognize it...)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any characters in it. **

---------------------------------------------------------

1. A day in Destiny Islands

3 months later......

Nel sat inside of tree house. Mostly, she spent all the time there when she didn't brandish her wooden sword. Well, Riku and Tidus told her that was not a girl's play, she didn't mind. Besides, she knew she was stronger than them. _So strange_, Nel thought, looking at the deep-blue ocean. _It seems I know each of those movements. But I can't remember when or where I learned how to use swords......_ When she was lost in her thoughts, someone came near.  
"Hey." She turned her face to where the voice came, and met a dark red-haired girl's face.  
"Kairi." Nel murmured. The other girl smiled.   
"Thinking about your world?"  
"No." She shook her head. "Just watching the sea. In fact, I can't remember anything of my world, like you." She gazed outside again. While two girls sat there, Kairi saw something, and giggled. "Look. Sora's sleeping there."  
"Oh." Nel grined. "Why don't you wake him up?"  
"I thought I'll do it!" Kairi said that as she stepped out of tree house. Nel shrugged, and stared at the sea.

- The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes......

"Ow-!" Sora kneeled, looked up Kairi. he seemed to be not out of his dream fully, yet.  
"Are you still dreaming?"  
"It wasn't a dream! Or... was it? I don't know. What was that place? An unknown place, So bizzare....." He blinked his eyes.  
"Yeah, sure." Kairi replied with somewhat sarcastic tone, and stepped toward the edge of seashore. Sora turned his face to her, still kneeled.  
"Say, Kairi. What was your hometown like?" He asked to her like that all of sudden. "You know.. where you grew up."  
"I've told you before, I don't remember." She looked at the sea as replying.  
"Nothing at all?"   
"Yeah, Nothing." Kairi nodded.  
"Then, you ever want to go back?" Sora asked again.  
"Well, I'm happy here."  
"Really....."  
"But, you know... I wouldn't mind going to see it."  
"I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" He sat down, left hand on his knee.  
"So what're we waiting for?" She turned her face to him, giggling.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" A silver-haired boy, a bit taller than Sora and Kairi, was walking toward them, carrying a log in his arm.  
"So, I guess I'm the only one working the raft." The boy, Riku, tossed the log to Sora. Sora tried to catch it, but the log landed on his arm when he fell down. Riku turned to Kairi.  
"And you're just lazy as he is!"   
"So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Saying like this, She spreaded her arms out, cheerfully. Riku sat down by Sora.  
"Huh?"  
"What, are you kidding?"  
But Kairi stood by them, gave the signal for race.  
"Ready? Go!" The two boys began racing.

Inside of tree house, Nel jerked up her head. 'Oh, I must have dozed off.....'  
She thought she had a strange dream, or nightmare. What was it? She shook her head. Something strange, yet familiar..   
_ 'A castle..... was it where I from?'  
A silver-haired man with orange-golden eyes, talking about darkness and heart with someone else... Hey, is he talking to me?  
I'm looking in a mirror, there was a man instead of a young girl. A tall and handsome man with surprisingly long katana, has the similar look to me. Same hair color, same eye color, and.... Wait, Who is he? And... what are they doing?_  
'It's only a dream. Forget it.' While she thought of the dream, somebody stepped in, took a cloth hanging on the wall.  
"Hmm?" Nel stood up, and turned to brown-haired boy who just had taken the cloth.  
"Hi, Nel. I didn't want to disturb you." Sora scratched his head.  
"Nevermind." She sat down again.  
"Were you thinking about your world?" The boy asked, she shook her head slightly.  
"No, nothing."  
"Eh......... you once told me you never remember, I forgot it."  
'But I think I'm starting to remember..'  
"By the way.. Sora, what will you do with that?" Nel pointed the cloth in Sora's arm.   
"Well........ I won't tell you."   
"Is it secret? Oh, I see........" She chuckled, and stood up again.  
"It's a nice day, isn't it?" She picked up her wooden sword, and went outside. Sora gazed her for a second, then went to Kairi with the cloth.

"So, I won again." Helping Riku to stand up, Nel said. The silver-haired boy shrugged, and swiped his wooden sword.  
"Hmm, whenever we duel, the winner is you, always." He said.  
"And it's you who always beat others." She grined.  
"Heh, Haven't I told you? Sora beat me 3 times in a row today."  
"Oh, really?" She didn't seem to surprise, but everyone here knew she seldom expresses her feelings and emotions. Maybe, she was really surprised, Riku thought.  
"Then, I suppose to challenge him." The silver-haired girl walked away. Riku put wooden sword down, sat on the Paopu Tree trunk.

"Finished your working?" By the small waterfall, Nel was standing, with her wooden sword. Sora nodded.  
"Then, what about duelling?"  
"Yeah!" And the duel began. The boy charged her, but the girl dodged his blow skillfully. He lost his balance, but didn't fall. Soon he regained his balance, then brandished his wooden sword. She blocked his attack, gave him a hard blow, knocked him down.  
"I win." The girl said. She grabbed Sora by the hand, helping him to stand up.   
"Ha.........puff..... wheeze...... Way too strong..... I've never seen a girl like you, you know.." He gasped out. Nel chuckled silently.  
"Until that day you found me." She said somewhat dryly, yet cheerfully.  
"Say, have you ever been thinking about going out?"   
"Well....." She turned her eyes to the waterfall.  
"Perhaps your home is our there somewhere......"   
"Maybe yes, maybe no. I'm not sure." Nel turned to Sora again. They could see sunset.  
"Well, it's time to go home. Shall we go?" She nodded. "I'll check Riku and Kairi. You can go first."

The three kids, two sat on the trunk of Paopu Tree, the other stood by them, watching the falling sun, and twilight.  
"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora said, turning his eyes to Kairi.  
"Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Instead of Kairi, Riku replied.  
"But how far could a raft take us?" Sora asked to Riku.  
"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."  
"So, suppose you get to another world. What would you do there, Riku?" Kairi said. "Will you be satisfied just to see it, like Sora?"  
"Well... I haven't really thought about it." Riku said, calmly. "It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... Then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"  
"I don't know." Sora laid himself down on a branch.  
"That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."  
"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Kairi said to Riku, as if she was amazed. Riku turned to her.  
"Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably would've never thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks."  
"You're welcome." The sun was already sank down, night is coming.

When they leave, Riku called out for Sora.  
"Sora." He tossed a Paopu fruit to the other boy. "you wanted one, didn't you?"  
"A Paopu fruit....." Sora murmured.  
"If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. C'mon, I know you want to try it." Riku said like that, as he passed by Sora.  
"Wha.....what are you talking-" Sora startled, but Riku just laughed. Sora threw the fruit away, and they ran to the pier.

"Sorry, Nel. You waited me so long?" After saying like that, Kairi untied rope, got on the boat.  
"Not really." Nel replied, starting to row the boat. The two girl rowed their boat to their homeland.

When the two girl reached Mayor's house, Kairi knocked on the door. "We're home!"  
The door was opened, Mayor's wife welcomed them. "Come in. Dinner is ready."

That night, while Kairi was standing near the window, looking up the stars, Nel was reading books. After some hour passed, Kairi closed the window, went to bed. Nel closed her book, stood up.  
"Hey, won't you sleep?" Kairi asked, pulling blanket over.  
"I'm afraid to sleep." Nel answered as turning light off. "whenever I fall asleep, I always see strange dreams that make me... make me frightening."  
"But... you've never told me before!"   
"Yes. I've never told you. The dream started only few days ago." Nel went to her bed, pulled blanket over.  
"What was it?"  
"Methinks, something about my past. Something horrible........... hey, do you hear me?" No reply. She saw Kairi sleeping.  
"Well..... good night.."

------------------------------------

Author's note: As for Nel, this girl is a weirdo.....Hmm? Well, I'm kidding.


End file.
